Who Cares If We're Boys?
by KeruKeru
Summary: Does it really matter if two boys fall in love? It's still love isn't it? Lame summary, I know. My first oneshot, no flames please. Rated M for lemon. Also, my first PokemonxPokemon pairing. Warning: Yaoi Don't like, don't read.


**DarkTy: Okay, this isn't something I usually do, but I got the idea and I decided to do a oneshot. I know I said I was tired of writing Pokémon stuff, but I had to try a PokémonxPokémon pairing when I got the inspiration. I say "Never look a gift horse in the mouth", so I didn't. Don't worry; I'll probably be working on my Digimon fanfic right after I finish this anyway.**

**Ty: Can you get on with the story?**

**Luke: Yes, please. I'm getting bored over here.**

**Nick: -_- Fine, just do the disclaimer.**

**Ty and Luke: Nick/DarkTyphlosion does not own anything in this story having to do with Pokémon, but does own the plot of the story.**

**Nick: Alright, on with my first oneshot!**

* * *

The days in Eterna Forest were always bright and sunny, no different then today. The grass was as green as ever and the leaves on the trees were gently shaking in the pleasant breeze that decided to waft through this fine afternoon. The Pokémon were active as ever. Buneary were bounding around, playing tag or some other game. Burmy were hanging from trees with a Wormadam or two and some Mothim fluttering past. A mother Beautifly was tending to her newly-hatched Wurmple babies with their father off fetching sustenance. A Murkrow and Misdreavus were squawking about nothing in particular. Yes, it was a fine day for all of the Pokémon as it always was.

Even the two Pokémon who were the most out of place in these woods were enjoying themselves by just walking next to one another and chatting. Why are the Pokémon so out of place you ask? Well, one of them was a Typhlosion which is quite rare. His name is Ty and he lives in Eterna Forest because he ran from an abusive trainer when he was just a Cyndaquil. His trainer constantly beat him for doing something wrong or losing a battle. He was so frightened to leave, but when his trainer had forgotten to put him back in his PokéBall, he ran and never stopped until he ran into a Lopbunny. She lived in Eterna Forest with her children and her mate: a male Lopbunny. She took him and nursed him back to health. Ty soon evolved and decided to find his own home, so he did. He trained endlessly as a Quilava and quickly evolved, but he never stopped training… except when he was with Luke. Luke, the other out of place Pokémon, is a Lucario that was abandoned by his trainer as a Riolu. His trainer left him because he thought Luke deserved better, so he freed him in Eterna Forest and left him. Luke soon met Ty and became fast friends. Luke was so enveloped in happiness when he was around Ty, that he evolved into a Lucario. Now, he's Ty's sparring partner when he feels like it. The two are best friends and are usually the ones called upon when a crisis is occurring. If it involved water, Luke was usually the one to take over. If it involved fire, Ty had the mission. If it dealt with neither of those things, they worked together and got the job done faster than they would alone. This story, however, isn't about the two making a daring rescue, rather them finding true love.

The two were strolling through the forest, receiving waves from the Buneary that bounded past. They were given smiles from the Wormadam and Burmy hanging from the trees, and from those Mothim that fluttered by. Beautifly waved at them, while her children stared in awe at the two. Murkrow and Misdreavus stopped their chattering to acknowledge their presence with a greeting, but went right back to their conversation. And yet, none of it made Ty happy. Not as happy as he was with Luke, that is. Ty knew he loved Luke, and as more than a friend. If Luke were to say something complimentary to him, Ty would turn, blush and then thank Luke for the compliment. Luke hardly noticed though. The fire type never wanted to tell Luke because, in reality, Luke was the only friend Ty had and he didn't want to scare him off with his misunderstood love. He often caught himself imagining Luke as his mate. They would kiss, cuddle and do everything else a mating couple would do. It didn't even matter to Ty that they were both boys; he just wanted Luke to love him back. But alas, Ty couldn't bring himself to frighten his only friend. Sure, the other Pokémon liked him, but they were more fans than they were friends.

Luke, on the other hand, had always wanted something more than friendship from the Typhlosion, but he often wondered if Ty would accept his feelings, or he would never speak to him again. Ty had always been shy, but would he be okay if Luke told him? Luke didn't know, so he kept his feelings from everyone. He noticed how Ty would always turn away and thank him whenever he gave the fire type a compliment, so he believed Ty was hiding a blush, but he was never sure. Luke was normally blunt and straight forward with everyone… except when it came to this particular subject. He's always thought starting his own life would be the hardest thing to do… but it wasn't, accepting his feelings and trying to tell Ty about them was the hardest thing. Even if Ty did accept his love, others might find two males mating odd and they might be shunned. Luke was always a little too into how others looked at him, he never understood why though.

"So, do you think we could spar soon?" Luke brought up, out of the blue.

"Sure, sounds fun." Ty smiled at him.

"Good, I have a new move that I've been dying to try on you." Luke wink jokingly and the two chuckled.

"I've got one too that I think you'll enjoy." Ty informed the jackal-like Pokémon.

"Can't wait to see it." Luke said. But, that would have to wait as dark gray clouds began rolling in from the West. Thunder could be heard in the distance. You see, the forest nearly always had bright, sunny days. However, there was always that rare day when the rains decided to arrive. And when it rained… it poured. Luke and Ty had only been living in the forest for two years and it had never rained throughout those two years. So, when the other Pokémon began scurrying away, the two seemed clueless as to what was about to happen.

"Where do you suppose the others went?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Why did the sky get all dark?" Ty had never seen what a rain cloud looked like, because he wasn't with his trainer long enough for _that_ kind of torture. Luke on the other hand, knew what it meant.

"Ty, we have to run." Luke said when he realized what would happen.

"What, why?" Ty asked as Luke grabbed his paw and ran to a cave he saw in the distance.

"Because, it's going to rain and you can't get wet. We have to get to that cave before it starts." Luke explained.

"Luke, what's rain?" Luke ignored the question as he sprinted to the cave, Ty on his heels. For a Typhlosion, Ty was really quite agile.

Just as the two entered their shelter for the night, the sky opened up and water poured down from the sky. Luke leaned against the cave wall, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Ty slid to the floor and sat there, catching his breath.

"Luke… what… is… that?" He may be agile, but that doesn't mean Ty is all that used to running like that. He always took longer to cool down than Luke did.

"It's called rain Ty. It's when water falls from the sky to hydrate the Earth." Luke explained as simply as he could.

"I… could've… survived… a few… water droplets… hitting me." Ty said. The fire type had yet to look outside the cave's opening, so he didn't know of what he was talking about.

"Ty, I couldn't have you getting hurt." Luke told him. Ty didn't quite understand the hidden meaning behind his words because he was a little preoccupied in breathing normally again.

"I've survived worse. Remember that time I battled that mean Azumarill? I think I did pretty well since it was a water type." Ty said cockily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there. You never would have beaten it if I hadn't taught you Thunderpunch." Luke chuckled and stuck out his tongue. Ty wanted desperately to kiss him, but he had the restrain to stop himself.

"I still beat it. You were lucky I let you watch." Ty told the blue jackal.

"What do you mean I was lucky? I wouldn't miss my best friend getting his ass kicked." Luke joked.

"Shut up. Almost losing isn't getting my ass kicked. Not like you when you fought off that Gabite." Ty teased.

"I'm so sorry that it had ground moves… and Flamethrower." Luke said.

"You still beat it somehow. Good thing you learned Aura Sphere when you did though." Ty complimented.

"Too bad it took me a little bit to master it though." Luke pointed out.

"Oh stop being hard on yourself, that Gabite didn't know what hit him… neither did anybody else really." Ty laughed at his own joke.

"Ty, can I ask you something?" Luke asked, changing the subject. He sat against the wall with Ty and pulled his knees to his chest. Ty nodded. "Why haven't you picked a mate yet?"

Ty was caught off guard by the question and flushed a deep red beneath his fur. "Umm… I don't know. Why haven't you?"

"Because I have my eyes on… someone unobtainable." Luke admitted. He didn't meet Ty's gaze because he kept his eyes solely on the floor.

"Who are your eyes on? Is it Lucy?" (Author's note: Lucy is a female Lopbunny who already has a mate.) Ty raised an eyebrow. Luke shook his head. "Azure?" (Author's note: Azure is the Azumarill mentioned earlier, she became good after Ty defeated her, but she doesn't talk to the two anymore.) Luke shook his head again. "Well… who is it? Luke, you can tell me anything. It's not like I'd tell them or something." Ty gave a reassuring smile.

Luke knew he had to tell Ty now. It's not like Ty could leave any time soon. It was now or never. "It's… you." Luke felt tears welling up in eyes, but he didn't care if Ty hated him forever, he needed to tell him.

Ty nearly fainted when he heard the best news ever. The one he loves loves him back. This was a dream come true, but… why was Luke crying? "Luke… why are you… crying?"

The Lucario turned his head to look into the fire type's eyes. Ty could tell he was pained, but he didn't understand why. "It's because… you'd never love me this way… or anyway for that matter. You probably hate me right now, so I'll go and leave you alone." Luke got up and exited the cave before Ty had time to speak. Luke's ears immediately went down, partly because of the rain and partly because of the extreme ache he felt in his heart. He found the nearest tree he could and curled up beneath it. He didn't care if anyone saw, he just began crying. Nothing would stop it.

* * *

Ty was still in the cave, stunned from what had just happened. _Luke said he loved me… and wanted to mate with me… but then he left. He says I hate him, but I love him so much it hurts. I have to go after him._ Ty told himself. He lifted himself off the cold ground and ventured out, into the rain. Each drop pained him, but Luke was worth it. He trudged onward. He thought he heard a sob, so he swiveled his small, black, damp ears in the direction of the sound and he heard it again. He followed the noise to the base of one of the many trees in the forest and found Luke, curled into a ball and crying. Ty sat next to his best friend, but said nothing until Luke was ready.

"What… are you… doing here?" Luke asked through sobs.

"I came to find you." Ty answered simply.

"Why would… you come… after me? I'm so… disgusting."

"Luke, you're not disgusting. And, I came after you because… I feel the same about you." Luke's ears went up and turned, quickly followed by their owner's head.

"What?" The Lucario asked in disbelief.

"I love you Luke, and, as more than a friend. I want to be your mate… if you'll let me." Ty explained.

"I have to be dreaming. Why must Arceus fill my head with these fantasies?" Luke put his head back down.

"Luke…" Ty let his friend's name escape his lips. Luke turned again to face him and Ty did something he never thought he would. The Typhlosion grabbed his friend's arms and pulled the Lucario forward. He brought their lips together in something neither had ever felt before. As the kiss broke, Luke's muzzle immediately flushed a deep red, but it couldn't be seen in the darkness. "Did that… feel like a fantasy?" Ty asked, facing the ground with a small smile and blush on his face.

Luke shook his head no. "Ty… did you mean it?" The jackal asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you… wanted to be… my mate?" Luke could hardly believe what he was saying.

"Of course I did. You bring out the best in me _because_ I love you." Ty told him, bringing Luke to cuddle with him.

"I love you too Ty." Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Ty's neck. He pressed his muzzle softly to the fire types. They held themselves there until neither could breathe and they gently broke the kiss. "Umm… should we head back to the cave? It's pretty cold out here." Luke shivered as he spoke.

"Whatever you want Luke." Ty smiled at his new mate. The two stood, paw in paw, and ventured out, once again, into the rain. Ty cringed with every drop that reached his body.

"Let's go back to the tree, this rain is obviously hurting you." Luke said sympathetically.

"No, I told you we'd go back to the cave, and we're going back to the cave. I can handle a few water droplets, I've dealt with worse." Ty reassured.

"Okay, if you're sure, but let's hurry up." Luke suggested as the two sprinted back to their shelter.

* * *

Sitting back down in their cave, Ty pulled his mate into his body in order to warm the Lucario. Ty was always naturally warm due to the fact that he was a fire type, so he would always be like a portable heater if the weather got too cold.

"Ty." Luke said. The Typhlosion looked him in the eyes. "Umm… do you think… we could… you know?" Luke asked, feeling a tad aroused at how close their bodies were. Ty had no idea to the meaning of Luke's implications.

"What are you asking for Luke?" Ty asked puzzled.

"Could we… umm… make love?" Luke had never had such trouble speaking before in his life, but this was all new to both of the Pokémon. Ty seemed shocked, but slowly nodded his head. Luke quickly pulled Ty's still-nodding head to his muzzle and brought their lips together. This kiss had neither sweetness, nor a sense of never ending. This kiss was pure lust and passion. Ty found that out quickly as he felt something wet move across his mouth. He knew it was Luke's tongue and he quickly parted his lips for the organ to enter. He could feel something poking him as Luke moved closer. He didn't want to look, but he guessed it was the spike on Luke's chest… but it was far too low for that. Ty came to realization as soon as his tongue was dominated by that of Luke's. The Lucario pulled his mate's tongue into his muzzle and sucked on it. Ty moaned, groaned and growled at one point. He needed it and fast. He could sense his cock ready to burst from the shear passion being expressed in the cave.

Ty took hold of Luke's head and broke their tongues from one another. He pushed the fighting Pokémon's head straight onto his throbbing organ and Luke knew what to do. The jackal's muzzle was long and, therefore, able to hold most of Ty's dick as he sucked as he'd never sucked before. He bobbed his head up and down when he felt like Ty was near his climax and Ty growled at him for doing so. He was waiting, waiting for Ty to take control. And he did. The fire type put both hands on either side of his mate's head to hold him there while he bucked up and down trying to relieve himself of the pain. He could feel it coming as his body tensed. He tried to stop bucking so Luke wouldn't choke, but just couldn't, the pleasure and the pain collided in a duel that neither would win and it drove Ty over the edge. He released his cum into the waiting mouth on his softening member and Luke couldn't get all of it because Ty hadn't stopped pumping himself in and out of his mouth, so some escaped its confines and dribbled out of Luke's mouth to the furry body beneath his face. Ty flung his head back in both accomplishment for defeating the pain and in the pleasure of the orgasm that was still coursing through his veins. He soon felt a tongue around the sheath of his penis, but he didn't look to find out who it was, he knew already.

Luke licked, what remained of, the cum from Ty's fur and proceeded back to the lips that had started it all. He shoved his tongue back into Ty's mouth without asking permission, but Ty didn't care, he still wasn't over the high from his previous release. He tasted himself on Luke's tongue as Luke overpowered him. The Lucario ran a paw over Ty's anus which caught a yelp from the Typhlosion, but it subsided as Luke dominated his mate's cavity more and more. Luke gently slid one finger into the virgin hole. (Author's note: Umm… I don't know what you would call it other than a finger.) His actions pulled a lustful groan from the body beneath him. He pumped his finger in and out just as Ty had recently done to his mouth. Ty's moans were masked by the extra tongue wrapping itself around his in an ever-losing battle. When Luke felt it was loose enough, he slid a second finger in and moved them in a scissor motion. Ty felt a sting every time Luke would do this, but it was over taken by intense pleasure as his walls loosened and gave way for Luke's third and final finger. The jackal's entire paw was inside the fire type's rectum and being pumped further and further with each thrust.

Luke removed his paw from its warm canal and received a grown like he'd done something wrong, but it didn't matter. He positioned his cock at Ty's, now very loose, entrance and buried himself with one powerful thrust. Ty was both in heaven and hell. He hadn't noticed how large Luke was and it hurt him when the Lucario rammed himself in.

Once Ty had become accustomed to the feel, he nodded for Luke to begin, and so he did. Luke pumped slowly at first, getting a rhythm going so as not to hurt Ty anymore. He hated seeing that look on his face. "…faster…" Luke almost didn't here Ty because he was so intent on staying slow, but he knew, if Ty wanted to go faster, that it wouldn't hurt. Luke drove himself in and out of Ty at a greater speed with each thrust. The Lucario's cock rammed into something and Ty groaned loudly in ecstasy. "…Again… hit it… again…" Ty's voice was filled with lust and was a bit raspy from it. Luke rammed into the Typhlosion's prostate again and with each pound, Ty both moaned in pleasure and grew ever closer to his second climax. "Luke… I'm… close…" Ty warned.

"I'm… close… too… together…" That was all Luke had to say before Ty reached up to his face and pulled their lips together in their most passionate kiss yet. That last bit was enough to push Ty over the edge and he released on both his and Luke's stomachs, but they were grinding each other together still, so the cum was smeared all over their bodies. Ty's climax resulted in the tightening of his walls and the extra tightness pulled Luke over the edge as well and he came inside of Ty. Luke removed himself from Ty's hole and fell on the ground next to the fire type. He could feel the heat emanating from Ty's body, but it only made him feel hotter. It was difficult for either to speak due to the fact that they were both coming down from such a high.

They layed next to each other for, what felt, like hours but was only five minutes until one of them spoke. "Ty…" Luke whispered. Ty faced his mate and grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too Luke… I always have." Ty said sheepishly. Luke wrapped an arm around Ty and pulled him closer. He brushed his lips to Ty's and rested his head on the Typhlosion's warm, soft chest.

The two fell into a sleep filled with dreams of the other.

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Okay, I epically failed with the lemon, but what's a oneshot without a lemon? I know, cheesy ending, but if I didn't end it like that, I was going to start another chapter and that wouldn't have made sense since it's a oneshot. Anyway, reviews welcome… but no flames!


End file.
